What is love?
by lotuslove345
Summary: Dan is paired up with the new student, Phil Lester, and is assigned to write a 1,000 word essay on the topic "What is love?" within 1 week. As they venture deeper into the topic, they slowly found themselves questioning each other the same thing: "How would you know if you love someone? How do you fall in love? How would you know if you have fallen in love?"(reviews will be loved!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hey! Now, I originally planned this to be a one shot but then I realized I think this is a bit too long as a one shot so I decided to make this a short Phanfic (And by short, I mean like 5-6 chapters. Is that short?) and I started writing this fic in case if I didn't have the ability to write my other Phanfic (called Nothing's Stopping Us, you can check that out!) this would help me to get in the zone of writing Phanfics :))**

**Now, I hope enjoy this short sweet Phanfic! :3  
**

* * *

_**What is love?**_

* * *

_"Have you ever been in love? If so, who with?"_

_"I'd say three times. Maybe once can't count as real love. Then the next one was, but it wasn't happy love. Then the third time is the best time ever. Real true requited love is the best feeling in the world." _

_- Dan Howell (2009/2010)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was Friday.

I dragged my feet across the floor in the school corridors; it was just another boring day. I pushed my way through the mass of students in the hall and finally made it to my English class. I sat at my seat next to the window and started to daydream as usual.

English was boring, at least in my opinion. But I got pretty good grades at it so it wasn't really a problem; I just found it boring, probably not as boring as history though. And English was probably my least hated subject out of everything, mostly because after English it was time to go home.

I decided to look out the window, so many students were running randomly around the garden, being silly with their friends by playing tag and such, even though class was about to start in like three minutes. And for some reason, it made me feel sad inside.

Not because I was worried about the students being late for their class, and not because they were practically destroying the plants in the garden (in which case, I should feel bad about that) but the fact that I see them laughing and smiling around each other and the fact that they're having so much fun with their friends.

Friends. To be honest, I never really had any close friends. Sure I have a few friends that I hang around with, but it seemed as though they never really liked me that much. I felt like I was always the third wheel. Even though they call me as their friend and even though I hung out with them, deep _deep_ down inside, I was still pretty much lonely. And that was all I have ever been. A loner.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone in front of the room loudly clapped their hands together to get everyone's attention to the front. My head turned to the front of the room and saw Mr. Flare, continuously clapping his hands together until everyone had finally shut up, but something else caught my attention.

Mr. Flare wasn't the only one standing in front of the classroom, another tall figure stood next to him, looking down and nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He seemed… intriguing.

"Alright, settle down now." Mr. Flare said as he finally stopped clapping.

Everyone in the room had finally managed to shut up and returned to their seats.

"Okay." Mr. Flare started, "As you can see, we have a new student in class. Would you like to introduce yourself, son? And maybe say a few things about you?"

The new student's face shot upwards, his face turning red. "Umm… I'm Phil Lester and I just moved from Lancashire…" he looked at Mr. Flare and shrugged, probably implying that he had nothing else to say. Mr. Flare quickly understood and nodded.

"Alright then. Are there any empty seats here that Phil can occupy?" he asked, scanning the room for empty seats.

"There's one right here!" A girl shouted, she sounded like she was somewhere at the back. I turned around to see Carrie, the girl who sat two desks behind me, merrily pointing at the empty desk in front of her, or in other words, pointing at the unoccupied desk right behind me.

"Ah." Mr. Flare snapped his finger and gestured Phil to sit down at the desk, "There you go, now go ahead and sit down, we're about to begin."

Phil nodded and he made his way to his desk, hearing a few giggles from the girls and a few scoffs from the boys. I turned around to him as he sat down at his desk. He quickly hung his head low, low enough that his fringe covered his entire face, preventing everyone from seeing his face. I knew that staring was a bit rude but I couldn't help it, I would always stare at the new students, just taking all their little features in, remembering what they look like (and I have to admit, that was a bit creepy). But this time, I wasn't able to.

"Okay, now let's get started…" Mr. Flare enthusiastically said as he wrote a few things on the board.

I turned my attention back at the front of the room and sighed, knowing that the following hour would a pretty boring one.

* * *

"Alright class! Before I dismiss everyone, there's something that I want you guys to do…" Mr. Flare announced as he erased everything on the board and wrote the words '**Project in English**' on it. "As you can see from what I just wrote, here's your project in English…"

The students in the classroom all groaned in frustration, including me.

"Now, now, this is a very important project." Mr. Flare continued, "The principal personally told me to tell you guys this project of his."

He then proceeded to write the words '**1,000 word essay**' on the board. "Alright, now each student will be pairing up into two and I will assign a topic on each pair that they will work together on, and they will be writing a 1,000 word essay on the said topic. Got it?"

The students grunted as a response. "Okay. Now, pair up into two!"

Everyone in the room proceeded to pair up with their friends. And as for me, I just kind of sat there, knowing that no one would want to pair up with me and I would wind up doing the project all by myself again, which I didn't really mind, I got used to it. Sometimes, I thought it would be easier to work on your own.

As everyone else started pairing up with each other, I decided to look out the window and wait until everybody is paired up. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Flare approaching me from his desk. "Dan?"

I turned my attention to him; he was standing in front of my desk with a sincere look on his face. "Yeah?"

"I seem to notice that every time I give out a project, you always work alone." he stated, "Why is that? You can't pair up with anybody?"

I shrugged and admitted, "Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, if that's the case…" Mr. Flare continued, "I hope you won't mind if I pair you up with Phil, would you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the '_You're not serious, are you?_' look, and he registered the look quite fast. "C'mon Dan, he's new and I want him to properly participate in this project. You can help him out, right? C'mon…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes in defeat, "Fine…"

Mr. Flare grinned at my response, "Great!" he happily shouted. He then turned his attention to the person sitting behind me. "Phil?"

I also turned my attention to him. Phil snapped his head up from his notebook as he finished off his notes. And by there, I was able to see his face, just a bit since half of his face was still covered by his raven black fringe. His face was as pale, I didn't know if it was naturally pale or he was just loosing his color because we were making him tense. His lips were pink and plump, probably because he was biting it and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. His pale skin contrasted perfectly against his jet black hair, I'd be lying if I say I didn't find him attractive.

"Yes..?" he asked in a small voice.

"You'll be paired up with Dan, is that okay?" Mr. Flare asked, gesturing at me.

Phil turned to me and I gave him a small wave, then he turned back to Mr. Flare. "O-Okay…"

"Don't worry, Phil." Mr. Flare reassuringly said and then he suddenly patted my back, "This one won't bite. Right, Dan?"

I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Mr. Flare grinned and nodded at me.

"See?" he told Phil. Once he noticed that everyone in the classroom got into pairs, he left us and went to his desk, awkward silence substituting his previous presence. Phil continued to write down notes on his notebook and I readjusted my sitting position, setting my eyes back into the window next to me.

"Alright! It seemed that all of you found your partners, yeah?" Mr. Flare started, "Now, here are the topics that I'll be assigning to each pairs…"

Mr. Flare carried on telling the other pairs what their topic was, but I didn't really pay any attention, I was just waiting for my name to be called, but there were a few interesting topics I over heard Mr. Flare assigning to some of the pairs. There was one topic that I thought was probably the hardest one, and it was '_What is the meaning of life?_', so I kind of felt bad to whoever got that topic.

"And lastly, Dan and Phil…" I quickly turned my attention to Mr. Flare at the front, "Your topic would be the question '**What is love?**' got it?"

_What is love? I don't know about Phil, but I think that seemed like a really hard topic to write about._

I just nodded at Mr. Flare in response.

"Alright, everyone remember to write a 1,000 word essay with your partner on the given topic." Mr. Flare continued, "Dead line's Wednesday, and this is where the interesting bit comes in…"

Mr. Flare sat down on his desk table, "Next Friday, a program will be held in the school's auditorium, and the principal personally told me to pair up my class in two and each will be given a certain topic, which I just did. Now, once you guys sent me your finished essays, I'll be narrowing the best ones down to three and the pairs who wrote those three essays will be reciting it on the stage in the school's auditorium, in front of thousands of people."

Several people in the class started to gasp at the sudden concept. "And of those three essays that will be recited in front of the whole school, the principal will pick the one he thought was the best and the pair who made the certain essay will have their picture taken, framed and hung in the school's Hall of Fame, and their names will be written down in school history."

I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. For just an essay, you would forever leave your mark on the school's history? That was a pretty good deal, to be honest. But I didn't really think I cared about it that much.

"Now I hope that motivates you guys to make your essay the best essay you've ever written in your entire life, alright?" Mr. Flare enthusiastically said. And shortly after that, the bell began to ring. "Okay, class dismissed!"

Everyone in the room started to pack up and leave the classroom. I opened my notebook and wrote my topic name in it. I wrote the words '_What is love_' on top of a page. I turned around and saw Phil doing the same.

_This will be interesting…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! This chapter was supposed to be like 4,000 words long, but then I thought it was too long so I split the chapters into two :P and also, THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING, FAVING and REVIEWING DIS STORY! I'm glad you guys are liking it! :D the second half of this chapter is coming up shortly after I finish it so don't worry xPP**

* * *

"_Has anyone ever saved you? (emotionally or physically)"_

"_Phil?"_

_-Dan on his old formspring (2009)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**:

As the whole classroom started to empty, I packed all of my things in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I looked around the classroom before I stood up; Phil still seemed to be packing his stuff, so it was just the two of us left in the room.

Awkward silence filled in the classroom so I decided to stand up and leave. As I made my way out, I heard books and pens clashing onto the floor behind me. I quickly turned my head and saw that everything that was in Phil's bag was all sprawled out across the floor.

I sighed as I saw him kneeling down and picking up all of his stuff, I didn't know if I was supposed to help him or not. I mean, obviously I should but I guess I was just a bit lazy to. I finally gave up the debate on whether or not I should help him by walking towards him and kneeling down beside him, picking up the other stuff he spilled out.

I heard his small gasp as I picked up his stuff off the floor and I saw his hands were frozen in place, but after a few seconds he started to pick up his stuff on the floor again. We were just silent as we picked up all the pens and papers, and the awkward silence was unbearable, I had to say something, anything. "Gravity's a bitch, aint' it?"

I mentally slapped myself. Gravity's a bitch? What the fuck was that? You could've said anything, Dan. _Anything at all_. And you go ahead and say 'Gravity's a bitch'. It didn't make things less awkward, if anything; it made things a lot more awkward, thanks to you. I should've just shut up. _I should've just shut up._

While I was mentally digging my own grave, I swore I heard a small giggle.

I finally gathered all of Phil's stuff and handed it to him, his head was still hanging low. "Here…"

He snapped his head up and our eyes locked together. I stared into his crystal blue eyes, now just realizing how beautiful they were up close. Our gaze broke when his eyes quickly darted on the stuff I was holding out to him.

He took all the books and pens from my hands and nervously nodded. "T-Thank you…"

I gave him a small smile. "No problem…" I cleared my throat, "I'm so sorry about that gravity joke. That was absolutely horrendous…"

He chuckled, his face turning a bit red. "No, it's fine."

Phil hastily stuffed his backpack and zipped it tightly, making sure his stuff wouldn't fall out this time. He brushed himself and stood up, swinging his backpack on his back.

"Umm… you're Dan, right?" he nervously asked as he fiddled with the straps of his bag.

I stood up and nodded. "Yup."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this project?" he asked, not at all making eye contact with me.

"Umm… I don't know, actually." I answered honestly, "I was hoping you had some ideas, do you?"

He shrugged. "I think I have a few…"

"That's great then…" I smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded farewell as he awkwardly shuffled out of the room, quickly ending our short conversation, and I was left alone in the empty classroom. I thought about following him for a second but held the thought back. I walked out of the classroom and stared at him from a distance as he made his way down the hall, he seemed so lonely; it was kind of sad seeing him like that.

_Ah, fuck it._

I quickly ran up to him, it wouldn't hurt to try and be friend with him. He was new and he needed a friend in this school.

"So uhh…" I started as I caught up with him, "When are we starting on the essay?"

Phil shrugged as we walked along the hallway. "When are you free?" he quietly asked.

"Hmm…" I thought for a second, "I'm free right now. Want to do it, now?"

He stopped walking and turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "Really? Now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, now… do you have other plans?"

He rapidly shook his head as he stared down at his shoes. "N-No…"

I sighed. He seemed so awkward and uncomfortable around me; then again, it was kind of the same vice versa. But hopefully as time pass by; this awkward and uncomfortable aura would fade away. I patted his shoulder reassuringly, and it made him look up at me, sending chills down my spine with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

I gave him a small smile. "Now c'mon, where should we do the project..?"

* * *

As we left the school building, we made our way through the students scattered in front of the school's garden. When Phil and I finally exited the gates, I was suddenly greeted by the last person I wanted to see.

"Danny!" I heard her shout from a distance.

I cringed, knowing that she was going to approach me in a few seconds. I ignored her and continued to walk away from the gates as fast as possible, but Phil was slowing me down. He was constantly turning his head from left to right, probably looking for the person who was calling out to me.

I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the gates. "C'mon, Phil."

He looked at me with a confused face. "But there's someone—"

"Danny! There you are!" I heard her suddenly say behind me and I sighed in defeat.

_Great, just great…_

I slowly turned around and there she was, hurriedly walking towards me with her long blonde hair flowing in the wind and her mini skirt slightly rising up from the merry movements of her legs. She happily opened her arms and tackle-hugged me before I could even say anything.

While she was hugging me, I looked over her shoulder to see Phil's expression; he was standing awkwardly beside the school gate, looking at us with both of his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"How are you Danny-bear?" she enthusiastically asked as she pulled away from me.

I never really liked it when people call me Danny; much less call me Danny-bear. "I'm fine, Jill. You?"

"I'm fantastic!" Jill shouted as she glanced towards a group of guys coming towards our direction.

"Come here, you." she quickly said before she grabbed my neck and crashed our lips together, I kept my eyes wide open in shock as she moved her lips forcefully against mine. The kiss felt hollow, it felt empty; it was a kiss with no emotion mixed in. I never really understood why people liked kissing so much; it was just two lips being pressed up together and tongue wrapping around each other, nothing more than that. I didn't really know what all the fuss was about.

I looked over and watched as the group of guys passed us, our lips still attached together. Some of the guys gave us a few quick glances before they caught up with their group. Once they all passed us, Jill quickly pulled away and gazed at them. I looked over and saw Phil, rocking himself back and fort using the heels of his shoes and doing a really awkward Kirby face, I found it kind of cute.

"Whew…" Jill breathed out as she turned to me, "That kiss was pretty intense, wasn't it?"

I decided I should just humor her and nod. "Yeah, it was."

She turned her attention to the third person that was standing awkwardly in the corner with us and raised an eyebrow at him. "And who's this? I don't think I've seen him around school before."

"This is Phil." I said, "New student, Mr. Flare paired us up together for his English project."

"I see." Jill nodded along, "I'll be busy on the weekends so I'll see you on Monday in school then, yeah?"

I shrugged. "Okay, sure."

"Alright. Bye, Danny!" she merrily shouted as she skipped back to her friends.

I sighed as I turned my attention back to Phil who was staring down at his feet. "So… where to? Yours or mine?"

He looked back up and nervously said, "Umm… my place?"

I smiled at him.

_"Lead the way then…"  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM BACK. I was supposed to release this chapter like a week ago or so but I didn't really know how to end it, so I got a solid 5 days to think about it... and I went into a void where I just sit inside and stare into space. So yeah, I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks, I didn't really know how to transition into a certain scene. Oh well, hope you guys still like it! :D**

* * *

_"I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone."_

_-Dan Howell (2009)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:  
**

"So umm…" Phil murmured, finally breaking the silence that carried on as we walked, "That was your girlfriend?"

I looked at him with my both of my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't that already obvious? But I couldn't really blame him, sometimes I think to myself the same thing. I raised my shoulder up to shrug. "Well… kind of…"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, still walking down the street. "_Kind of_..?"

"It's a bit hard to explain, actually…" I simply said, "But if you really want to know, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." Phil's face started to light up as we turned around a corner.

"Okay…" I cleared my throat, "Jill is sort of popular. Well, really popular actually… all of the boys –and some girls, drooled over her."

Phil nodded along. "Anyway… she and this guy named Scott – another popular person in school, a.k.a. the school's 'heart throb', they were dating for ages; they were like a _really_ popular couple, but Scott broke up with her a few months ago and she didn't really handle the break up quite well."

I paused when Phil suddenly turned to a different street (because apparently we lived in the same street); he turned and walked into the park. "Erm, Phil? Where are you going –our street's this way."

He turned around and gestured me to follow him. "Don't worry, this is a short cut. C'mon…"

I went along with it and followed him. "You can continue your story…" he said.

"Oh right…" I cleared my throat (again). "So one day, I was just minding my own business in history class when all of the sudden she came up to me and started to get a bit playfully chatty. So then later that day, she asked me out on a date and asked me to be her boyfriend, which I happily said yes to." I said, slightly cringing at the memory.

"Now, I said yes because first of all, I sort of fancied her at the moment. And second of all, it was Jill, the most popular girl in school, who wouldn't want to be her boyfriend?" I casually said, looking over at Phil who was just nodding his head along.

"And… I was lonely and kind of invisible in school. I thought being her boyfriend meant that I would gain popularity and attention as well. You know, have lots of friends and stuff." I sadly muttered.

Phil turned to me; the way he looked at me was almost like he pitied me. "Didn't you, though..?"

I shrugged. "I mean, kind of… some people knew who I was but I didn't really gain much popularity…"

Silence filled in for a few seconds before Phil decided to break it again, "I-I see…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." I awkwardly chuckled out, "The relationship was actually going well for a few days, until her friends told me the truth and admitted that Jill was just dating me to get back at Scott, she wanted to date a guy who's 'good looking' enough to make Scott jealous, and they told me this because I guess they kind of pitied me. Even after what they said, I still wanted to be her boyfriend. But after several days passed, and ever since her friends told me I was just being used, Jill became nothing but a girl who would tackle-hug me every time Scott and his friends pass by. And obviously, I found that really annoying now, I found _her_ really annoying…"

"Then…" Phil whispered, "why don't you break up with her…?"

I gave out a big sigh and shyly shrugged. "I don't know… maybe it's because I thought deep _deep_ down inside, I actually love her… for some reason…"

"Well…" Phil mumbled, "Do you..?"

I stared down at my moving feet and shook my head. "I don't really know…"

No one said anything for a several minutes, the silence felt comfortable. Just the sound of our footsteps, birds chirping and trees rustling made everything a bit relaxing, but I decided I should at least say something after that long story.

"Now you better not tell anyone else about this, okay?" I playfully said, trying my hardest to lighten up the mood a bit, "This will be our little secret."

Phil chuckled, making the whole situation lighter. I liked the sound of his chuckle; I thought it was really cute. "Nah, I swear I won't tell anyone-"

Phil suddenly stopped walking. "Do you hear that?"

I stopped in front of him. "Hear what, exactly?"

"_That_. The meowing…"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Meowing?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, listen closely…"

After we let silence take over the atmosphere, I could hear a faint but loud meowing, it sounded rather close. "Yeah, I can hear it now."

"Where is it coming from?" Phil asked as he started to walk around his spot, turning his head from every direction it would possibly make. And then he gasped.

"Oh no…" he loudly muttered as he approached a garbage can that was neatly placed next to a bench. "Dan, come look…" he said, with a bit of sadness in his voice, and I followed his instructions.

As I approached the garbage can, Phil quickly bent down and stretched his arms inside the can, coming back up with a very small kitten in his hands; it was violently shivering as it meowed.

"Oh my god…" I managed to whisper out.

"Who in hell would leave a kitten in a garbage can?" Phil complained as he softly stroked the kitten and held it close to him, "Poor thing…"

"Yeah…" I breathed out. I reached my hand over and gently stroked the kitten's head with my fingertips, Phil's finger softly brushing against mine, it was nice.

"Look, he's so adorable…" Phil giggled as he watched the kitten stretch out its arms and leg in Phil's hand. "Isn't he adorable?"

I took my eyes off the kitten and fixed it on Phil, his smile and giggle as he softly caressed the kitten was the cutest thing ever, it made me smile.

"_**Yeah…" I quietly said, "Yeah he is…"**_

"Phil!" I heard someone suddenly shout from a distance, making me and Phil jump. We both turned our heads and saw a woman approaching us.

"Mum?" Phil said in shock.

His mum was about to say something when she saw the kitten, snuggling peacefully in her son's hand. "Phil, what are you doing with that thing? You're allergic to those!"

I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise; I didn't know Phil was allergic to cats; he seemed perfectly fine around them.

"'Lemme have him here…" I quickly whispered to Phil and he carefully handed me the kitten. I could feel it breath, I could feel its heart beat; it was scary to be holding something so small and fragile.

"Oh, hello," Phil's mum suddenly said, "Phil, who's this handsome young man?" I could feel my cheeks slowly burning under the woman's gaze.

"This is Dan," Phil simply said, "I met him at school, and we were assigned a project together and I was hoping that we'd do the project at our house, is that okay?"

"That's totally fine Phil, but we're going somewhere today." Phil's mum said, "We'll be buying furniture while your father repaints the apartment. We also have that big fancy dinner with the landlord in like 5 minutes. So right after we get home, you need to get dressed, okay?"

"When are we buying?" Phil asked.

"Now." Phil's mum stated.

"Now?!"

"Yes, now…" Phil's mum nodded, "We don't want to be late for the dinner reservations, and I was going to pick you up at school. Now c'mon, you can do your project tomorrow, when is it due?"

"Wednesday." I answered, the kitten still at hand.

"Ahh, well…" Phil's mum breathed out, "See? You could always do it tomorrow. C'mon now, Phil." Phil's mum quickly gestured him to follow her.

Phil turned to me and frowned. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Where, though?"

"Umm…." Phil thought, looking around the park, "How about in this bench right here? I have an idea about what we could do with the project, around 2 pm?" he pointed at the bench that was near the trash can where he found the kitten in.

"Alright, 2 pm." I agreed, "Can I have your number as well? Just in case I couldn't come, I could always text you."

Phil nodded and quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and we began to exchange numbers. After we both got each other's numbers, I carefully held up the kitten, took its little paw and wave it at Phil, "Say good bye –oh wait, you're allergic, I'm sorry…"

Phil chuckled and his mum suddenly joined in the conversation. "About that, we need to get your medication before you start wheezing out here, now c'mon."

"Bye Dan." Phil smiled as he followed his mother and promptly made their way out the park, and I was left with the kitten, softly purring in my hands.

I didn't know what I was going to do with it, I couldn't take it home, my mum was allergic to them as well, and I couldn't just leave it here. I sighed softly as I caressed the kitten.

"Sir? Sir!" a voice suddenly shouted. I cracked my head up and saw a little girl, who looked about 9, hastily running towards me. "That's…" she panted heavily, "t-that's my kitten, sir…"

_Oh, well great timing then._

"Oh, o-okay… here you go," I told her as I carefully handed the kitten to its rightful owner, "we found him in this bin right here…" I pointed out.

She gave out a sad sigh as she stroked the cat. "Poor thing… some boys from my school took him away from me earlier and I've been looking everywhere for him…" she then looked up at me and gave me a sunny smile, "Thank you so much, sir."

"Oh no, don't thank me…" I looked up and scanned the park to see Phil still making his way outside the gate. I pointed at him.

"_Thank that guy over there…" I smiled.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Oops yeah, sorry again if this chapter sucks, next chapter will probably be a lot better cause it's where the "action" actually starts (well not really but... yeah xP) and btw I have nothing against Phil's mum because I just realized I kept using her as a tool to drag Phil away from Dan in various occasions :P (especially my other Phanfic Nothing's Stopping Us :P) I like Phil's mum, I think she's really cool! xP**

**Hopefully, next chapter wont take as long to write ^^**  
_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh hi. New chapter up, yeeeah! I should be working on NSU but then I thought that maybe I should finish this Phanfic first just to get it out of the way. And this fic would probably just have like 7-8 chapters because it's a mini fic, I don't know, let's see :P  
**  
**Oh yeah, and btw, I have NO idea what love is so I just based the answers on the essay that I wrote about what is love in English class, and for some reason my English teacher loved my answer so much, she decided to keep it to herself... which was nice xP so I'm sorry in advance if the essay sucks in your opinion :P  
**

* * *

_"I don't want to be invasive, but do you like danisnotonfire or not? I mean, sometimes you are nice to him (in tweets) and sometimes you're rude about his videos? I'm so confused; sorry if this ask annoys you."_

_"I like him because he makes Phil happy. Sometimes, things he does piss me off (and that's okay)"_

_-Charlie Skies (?)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

It was Saturday.

I checked my watch, it was half past two and Phil still wasn't here. I gave out a heavy sigh and leaned against the bench, impatiently tapping my fingers on my knee for Phil's arrival. I checked my phone again, no messages. Phil would've texted me by now if he wasn't going to come or if he was going to be late, what was taking him so long?

_What if I text him instead? Saying that I'm already here?_

I considered that thought and pulled my phone out.

'_**hey phil, i'm already here at the park, u still coming? x'**_

I panicked a bit when I accidentally added a kiss at the end and sent it; I was just so used to adding kisses at the end of every text I sent, it was like a reflex action. I hope he wouldn't get the wrong idea and think that I'm weird or something. But I have to be honest though, I did find Phil quite attractive.

I didn't really understand why I was attracted to him. It wasn't like I was gay, I knew I was pretty much straight, but there was just something about him that caught my attention.

My heart skipped a beat when my phone vibrated. I quickly opened it and read Phil's text.

'_**yeah, i'm on my way. sorry, i had to do something at home xx'**_

My lip tuned up when I saw the kisses at the end. It seemed like he didn't really mind the accidental kiss I left, and that was a bit relieving to know.

I put my phone away, suddenly feeling a bit fuzzy inside, and lifted up my backpack onto my lap. I unzipped it and brought out my pen and notebook for preparation.

Several minutes passed and I spotted Phil walking towards me from the park entrance and I greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hey," I said once he approached me, "Nice to see you."

_Nice to see you? Why am I so awkward? _

I slightly cringed at myself as Phil sat down next to me and propped up his messenger bag on his lap. "I'm so sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Phil asked, with a tone of concern in his voice.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "No it's alright, it's fine." I softly said as I tapped my pen on my notebook.

He ruffled his already messy dark hair and pushed it to the side, some of his hair falling back to his eyes as he turned to me and returned with an apologetic smile –my god, he's gorgeous.

I cleared my throat as I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and leaned back into the bench. "So… what are we going to do about this project?"

"Yeah, okay…" Phil took out his pen and notebook, "I thought we could go around the park and ask people 'What is love?' to them. It doesn't have to be like 20 paragraphs long, it could be something simple like: 'Love is when your mum gives the best piece of muffin to you' or something in the lines of that. I mean, we could do it so we don't have to fill in 1,000 words of useless things about love because we have nothing else to fill in, we could fill that in later when there would be like 100 words left or something…"

I raised both my eyebrows and nodded approvingly at the thought. "That's a good idea actually…"

"Really?" Phil asked as his eyes lit up.

I nodded again.

"Yeah, although…" I trailed off as I scanned my eyes around the park, "I don't know if anyone wants to be surveyed right now."

Phil turned his around and examined the park as well, seeing several couples sitting in benches, walking around and a few children running back and fort from the playground to their parents who were watching them from a distance. "Oh, okay…"

I turned back to him and saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. "B-But it wouldn't hurt asking them a few questions, now would it?" I quickly said, "Now c'mon, we don't want that idea to go to waste."

Phil's grin slowly came back as he turned to me, which was a relief. I liked it when he smiles at me. Why was I even thinking like this? I was not supposed to be saying these things in my head.

I quickly shook off the thought as I stood up with my backpack strapped on one of my shoulders and pen and notebook at hand. Phil followed as we began to walk around the park and shyly asked a few couples, a few parents and maybe a few children what is love to them.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around the park and surveying people, Phil and I walked into town and went to Starbucks for a couple of drinks. Because walking around and talking to people was pretty tiring, believe it or not.

"What do you want?" Phil asked as we approached lined up in the queue.

"Just Caramel Macchiato for me, thanks…" I shrugged.

"Alright, how 'bout you go find us a seat?"

I nodded at him before I went off and searched for a seat. I spotted one near a window and quickly sat on one of the sofas before anyone else was able to take it. I plopped up my bag on my lap and brought out my notebook.

Some of them (well most of them) said they didn't really have the time to talk but a few really nice people had given us their views on love. Some had the same answers like:

"_Love is an emotion that every single living thing on Earth feels"_

_"Love is something you couldn't avoid giving and getting"_

_"Love is when a man and a woman meet and they feel like they want to stay with each other forever"_

Which were good answers, but they weren't the kind of answers we were looking for. Luckily, we came across a few couples who gave us the kind of answers that we needed. Such as:

"_Love is when you offer your jacket to your girlfriend/boyfriend when they're feeling a bit chilly"_

"_Love is when you accidentally burn your dinner but your husband/wife still ate it and told you it was good even though you both knew it wasn't (but they said it anyway to make you feel good)"_

And a few funny ones like:

"_Love is when you accidentally spilled sauce all over your friend's dress so you spill some of the sauce on yourself as well so your friend wouldn't feel too bad about their dress"_

And they were all great. I really should give props to Phil for this idea, I really liked this idea. It was nice hearing answers like these, it was really cute and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So how did we do?" Phil asked as he took the sofa on the other side of the small table.

"Pretty well actually…" I nodded at him, "Although, we still have a couple hundreds of words to fill in, but they manage to take out several words."

"Oh that's fine; we'll fill in the rest with our own answers." Phil said as he settled in his seat.

I set down the notebook on the table. "So, what did you get?"

"Caramel Macchiato." Phil simply said.

I smiled at him. "Nice choice."

"Thanks," he chuckled out, "I also ordered a few biscuits, if you don't mind."

"Who would mind biscuits? Like seriously, of course I don't." I laughed.

Phil reached out and slid my notebook onto his side of the table and examined it. It was nice to know that Phil became a bit more comfortable and less awkward around me. "Hmm… well, most of them had the same answer, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but some of them gave pretty cute answers too. Which was good, right?" I asked as I leaned in on the table.

Phil nodded as he slid my notebook back on to my side.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think love is? Just a simple one, like the others…"

Phil thought for a moment while he was tapping his fingers on the table. "Well, love is… putting someone else's needs before yours?"

I smirked. "You took that from Frozen, didn't you?"

Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out a bit. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, that's all I could think about at the moment. But it was still right, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

Phil stared down at his fingers. "You know, a lot of people were saying that love is something that a man and a woman share." Phil mumbled, "Which was right, yes, but love is also shared by mother and a child, a child and a pet, a person and a… plant?" Phil giggled at the last one.

"And it also wouldn't be wrong if love is shared by a man and a man, a woman and a woman. Love is love, and it works in a lot of ways." Phil said.

I gave him a gentle smile as I clicked my pen and wrote down what Phil had said. "We should be writing that down, you know?"

Phil looked up and quietly laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"Phil Lester?" the woman at the counter called out.

"Ah, there's our order." Phil said as he stood up. He came back with our Caramel Macchiato and a plate filled with a couple of biscuits. Phil sat down and handed my mug.

"Thanks." I quickly said as I took a biscuit from the plate.

Phil smiled as he propped up his elbows on the table and stirred his cup. "It's now your turn. What's love to you?"

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be honest with you." I stated as I raised both my arms up in surrender, "I have no idea what love is."

Phil arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, really?"

"Well, I know the basic stuff," I shrugged as I continued to stir my cup, "love is an emotion blah blah blah, but there is so much more what love is and I guess that's why I don't have an exact answer."

"Love is a lot of things, and everyone experience different kinds of love. There's friendly, brotherly, parent love, committed love and probably more kinds that we haven't even discovered yet." I said, "Love is seen in different perspective by other people, it's all depending on how they experience it."

Phil nodded, grabbing his pen and notebook. "We should be writing that down too, you know?"

I smiled. "Right..."

After Phil finished writing, he took his cup and brought it up to take a small sip. I propped my elbow up the table and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Alright, so enough serious stuff," I enthusiastically said, breaking the awkward silence, "you're from up north, right? Lancashire? Where in Lancashire? You don't sound very northern-ish."

Phil looked up from his cup and smiled. "I'm from the Rossendale valley. My house used to be in like a hill and the view was really lovely." he said, "And I guess that's because I've been around southern people quite a lot recently. I used to be really northern back then, you should've seen me."

"You must've been," I chuckled, "so why did you move in Manchester then?"

Phil shrugged. "Serious business stuff my parents do? Job thing, I guess…"

"Ah, I see…I used to live in Reading, which you can tell by my really southern accent. And then everyone thinks I'm posh." I awkwardly laughed.

"So you're not posh?" Phil asked.

"Nope," I shook my head, "why? Did you think I was?"

"Maaaaybeee…."

I playfully pulled a grumpy face. Phil brought up his cup to drink, chuckling at my grumpy expression at the same time which caused him to suddenly choke on his drink. He tried his best to keep his coughs quite as he put down the empty cup, and I started to laugh at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phil said, slowly joining in the laughter, "I don't know what just happened there."

As the laughter died out, I rearranged my self on the seat and leaned further on the table. "Alright, let's play a game. I'm going to be firing up a few questions for you and you have to answer them as fast as you can, okay?"

Phil's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"Three…two…one… GO! What's your favorite game?"

"Final Fantasy VII."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Eugh, there's so many. I don't know!"

"Favorite TV show?"

"Buffy: The Vampire Slayer."

"Favorite anime?"

"Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood."

"Favorite band?"

"Muse?"

"Favorite album?"

"The Origin of Symmetry."

"Celebrity crush?"

"Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"Favorite animal?"

"Lions!"

I slowly and quietly clapped my hands together as I pulled an amused expression. "Wow, seems like we have a bunch of things in common," I said as I nodded my head, "you have good taste, I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you…" Phil chuckled, "I have a few questions for you too, actually."

"Really? Fire them up then!" I said grinning.

"Alright. Bears or squares?"

"Squares."

"Squares or chairs?"

"Chairs."

"Chairs or stairs?"

"Stairs..?"

Phil smiled and nodded his head at me, then simply said, "Okay…"

I then suddenly burst out into laughter again, and tried my best to keep it down. "Wait, what was that?"

Phil shrugged. "What? Those were my questions."

I shook my head amusingly as him. I never thought talking to someone would be kind of fun; it was really nice hanging out with Phil even though we've only met yesterday. I felt really comfortable around him. The awkward aura between us was starting to fade away, thankfully.

We continued to talk about fun and random stuff until Phil received a message from his mum, telling him to come home and to arrange his stuff in the bedroom since some of his stuff were still in boxes.

"Sorry, Dan. I have to go…" Phil sighed, "It was nice hanging out with you, though."

"Aww, but can't you stay for a little while longer?" I begged, which was a bit weird because I have never begged for anyone to stay with me longer before. Maybe that was because I really liked having endless conversations with Phil.

Phil sadly smiled. "I'm sorry, Dan. My mum texted me ten times now about getting home."

I sighed and leaned back into my seat. "Well, okay then…"

Phil grabbed his things and stuffed it inside his messenger back, and strapped it across his torso.

"We could… hang out at my house tomorrow, if you want…" Phil nervously asked as he played with the strap of his bag, "I-I mean, if you want… we could like, play video games and watch movies. Plus, we need to finish the project, you know?"

I looked up at him and pulled a soft smile, feeling a bit giddy inside. "I'd love to."

Phil turned to me and flashed a shy smile. "O-Okay, I'll meet you at the same park bench. Same time too?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Great," Phil grinned as he stood up from his seat. "See you, Dan…" Phil said as he patted my shoulder and made his way out the door.

I stared down at my empty mug and smiled to myself. Today was an amazing day; it was nice to just sit down and share interests with a friend and just get to know each other. And it has been a long time since I've been excited about something.

Going to a friend's house doesn't seem to be something worth getting excited about, but I didn't know why I was so excited. Maybe it was because I finally found a friend that I could hang out with? Was it because I wasn't alone anymore? Maybe…

Whatever the reason was, I was just happy I could get to hang out with Phil again. I just wanted to see him again so badly… and I didn't know why either.

I sighed at myself, stood up and walked out of Starbucks.

_My stomach suddenly doing that flippy over excited thing.  
_

* * *

**A/N: I REALLY hope I got all of those Phil facts right, or that would be pretty embarrassing :P and BTW! Speaking of asking people what love is to them, feel free to tell me what is love to _you_!** **Just simple ones like the muffin thing :PP because I really need some answers for a future chapter. You can either tell me by review or by PM and I _will_ credit you guys if I use your answers! ^^**

**Thanks so much guys! :D Stick around for the next chapter! It's gonna be a cute one! :3**  
**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Longer chapters! YAY? This is the longest chapter I've written for this fic so far... but I have a feeling these chapters will get progressively longer o.o I like this chapter so I really hope you guys like it too! x] (btw, I've never seen The Notebook either so :P I probably will after this chapter)**

* * *

"_House is being extra creepy with the noises tonight. Luckily, I am brave."_

"_I want to be there so you don't have to be brave."_

-Dan to Phil on Twitter (2009)

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**

"Are you sure I'm allowed in?" I nervously asked as we waited inside the lift up to Phil's parent's apartment.

Phil turned to me and scoffed. "Of course you are. What makes you think you aren't allowed in?"

I shrugged and leaned onto the cold and metal wall. "I thought you guys were still unpacking and stuff. If you were, wouldn't I be a disturbance or something?"

Phil shook his head calmly patted my shoulder.

"No, we're all done packing; it's just me who isn't," Phil reassuringly said, "and don't worry, my mum loves guests!"

A shy smile slowly crept its way back onto my face as the lift's door opens. We walked up to Phil's apartment door and Phil quickly unlocked it. He opened it and gestured me inside.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off." Phil quickly said as he closed the door behind us.

I nodded at him before kicking my shoes off and neatly lining them up with the rest. We both walked into the lounge and set our bags down on the sofa. Phil's mum, sat down on the sofa, quickly noticed us.

"Oh hi, Phil. I didn't hear you come in." Phil's mum suddenly fixed her eyes on me and then gave me a warm smile, "oh, and you brought someone else with you!"

I smiled at her, my cheeks slightly heating up a bit as I sat down on the couch. Phil shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and slowly filled it up with water.

"Dan, was it..?" Phil's mum asked and I nodded at her, "ah, hello Dan. How are you, dear?"

"I'm good, thanks," I beamed, "how are _you_?"

"I'm fantastic!" Phil's mum enthusiastically said.

"Er, mum… is it okay if me and Dan hang out in here for a bit?" Phil nervously asked as he held two pints of water in his hands.

"Of course, dear!" Phil's mum happily said, "Will Dan be staying for dinner?"

I awkwardly laughed as I shifted myself on the couch to get a more comfortable position. "Umm… no sorry, I won't. Thank you, though…"

Phil's mum pouted. "Aww, that's a shame…oh well, just make yourself at home, Dan."

I smiled at her as I saw Phil approaching me and handing me a glass of water. I carefully took it from his hand and quietly thanked him before I took a sip. He sat down next to me and placed his glass of water on the coffee table. "My room's really messy and there are cardboard boxes lying around everywhere so I hope it's fine if we work out here."

"That's fine, don't worry…" I said.

"Should we start on the project so we don't have to worry about anything else later?"

I thought about it for a while before nodding. I reached for my bag and pulled out my pen and notebook.

"Hey, mum?" Phil called out.

Phil's mum looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes, dear?"

"What's love to you?"

* * *

"No! Stop it Phil!" I cried out as he suddenly covered my eyes with his free hand, his other hand gripped tightly on his controller and his eyes still glued to the screen. I pulled my head away from his hand and finally crossed the finish line.

I turned to Phil and he quickly pulled a frustrated pout. He dropped his controller and crossed his arms.

"I hate this game," he mumbled, "it's not fair, you're too good at this."

I chuckled at him and patted his head.

"It's okay; you'll get better at it eventually." I grinned.

After working a bit on our project, we got bored and decided to play Mario Kart instead. And obviously, Phil was not impressed by my Mario Kart skills. I put the controller down on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch.

"Want to play something else, then?" I asked, "How 'bout Sonic 4?"

Phil looked up and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." Phil casually said as he stood up from the couch, "I'll go get it, it's in my room."

"Okay then," I smiled and nodded at him before he walked away to his room.

_Should I follow him?_ I thought. It wouldn't really hurt to see his room; I just wanted to know what it looked like (that sounded a bit creepy). I stood up from the couch and quietly walked to Phil's bedroom door.

Once I stood on the door's frame, I quickly scanned the room with my eyes. Ignoring the many boxes that were laid around the room, there were several posters posted on the wall, band posters, movie posters, video game posters and a few posters of Sarah Michelle Gellar. There was an empty shelf near the window, a desk where his computer sat on, a wardrobe and of course his bed. I noticed a few stuffed lions hidden in every corner of the room, which I thought were really cute. It seemed like a pretty typical Phil room.

Phil was bent over and was rummaging on a box labeled: "Video Games" which meant I got a perfect view of his ass. His shirt rode up a bit as he bent deeper inside the box, exposing the skin on his lower back and the waistband of his Calvin Klein underwear.

I bit my lip, the sight made my stomach feel weird and my heart beat fast. I didn't know how long I just stood there, but once I noticed that I was just staring at his ass, I quickly looked away, my face burning, and cleared my throat, which made Phil jump and turn around.

"I-I thought you weren't finished packing yet?" I awkwardly laughed out, "your room looks amazing."

Phil looked up and gave a shy smile, his hand clenching on the cover of Sonic 4. "Thanks, but yeah, I'm not quite done yet." he gestured towards the boxes labeled: 'Movies' 'Video Games' and 'Books'.

"But I _did_ finish decorating my room," Phil beamed as he stood next to me, "what do you think?"

"It looks great." I smiled at him.

"Now c'mon, let's go play Sonic." Phil enthusiastically said as we walked back into the lounge and sat on the sofa as Phil prepared the game.

"We should watch a movie later, actually." I said, "You have any good movies?"

Phil shrugged as he sat next to me with a controller in hand. "I don't know. I'll let you pick the movie."

I grinned. "Okay then."

After watching Phil do Impending Doom on Sonic 4 (and failing miserably at it) Phil handed me the controller and let me complete the level, it wasn't as hard as Phil made it ought to be.

While I was doing the level, we heard the front door open, but I still kept my eyes on the screen.

"Hey Phil," I heard someone say, "I see you brought someone with you."

I paused the game, looked over and saw a slightly older looking guy standing next to the sofa with short sandy hair. He quickly noticed me staring and then suddenly ruffled Phil's hair (almost violently). "Wow, Phil. I didn't know you were into guys."

I slowly felt my face burn bright red. I notice that Phil was red as a radish as well while he swatted the guy's hand away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phil irritably asked

"It's okay Phil; I just didn't know you were like that. We still love you either way." The guy laughed.

"Stop it, Martin." Phil angrily said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm just kidding, I'm sorry Phil." Martin chuckled as he reached out and playfully ruffled Phil's hair again. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, I'm sorry too."

"No, it's okay…" I shyly smiled.

He turned back to Phil and gave him an apologetic smile.

"You know, I'm not going to lie, you're friend is hot, and I'm not even gay!" He enthusiastically said and my face quickly flustered back into red, "So I wouldn't be surprised if you were. Because for the first time, you bring home someone gorgeous. And that could only mean one thing…"

"Shut up, Martin. How does that even work that way?" Phil asked, looking a bit annoyed, "And, I-I'm not even like that…"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Oookay Philip, whatever you say."

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were supposed to be out with Cornelia."

"I am, I brought her home. We were going to hang out here for a while." Martin shrugged, "I just didn't know you were going to be here as well, I thought you went out."

"Where is she?" Phil asked.

"In the bathroom," Martin casually said as he walked into the kitchen, "don't worry, we won't bother you guys."

Phil quickly turned to me with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry…"

"What are you saying sorry for? It's fine Phil. I don't mind, really." I gave him a reassuring smile, but I couldn't help but think about what Martin had said.

Was_ Phil like that...?_

"Hi Phil! How are you?" A girl happily greeted from the doorway (probably Cornelia) "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Dan." Phil said and he turned back to me, "Dan, this is Cornelia, my brother's girlfriend."

_Oh, so Martin was Phil's brother. He should've probably clarified that…_

I held out my hand and Cornelia happily shook it.

"Hi Dan, it's nice to know that Phil has already made friends with someone even though they just moved in a couple of days ago," Cornelia said, "you know, he might be a bit socially inept at first but once you get to know him, he's really loud and spontaneous –in a good way, I mean."

I chuckled. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Cornelia gave me a sunny smile then sat down on the other couch on our right and watched the screen as I un-paused the game and resumed playing.

_This could to be fun…  
_

* * *

"Eww…" I heard Phil suddenly whisper out as we watched the couple on the screen make out in the rain.

Cornelia decided that we all watch The Notebook after I completed Impending Doom. Phil didn't object and neither did I, we have never seen The Notebook so we both decided to give it a shot and watch it.

Cornelia and Martin were cuddled up on the other couch and Phil and I were freely lounged back onto our couch, the lights turned off and the curtains closed, like we were actually in the cinema.

I turned to him with a playful grin. "What's wrong?"

"I don't get why people think kissing in the rain is romantic," Phil said as he brought his knees up and embraced them, "I personally think it's kind of gross…"

I chucked as I scooted closer to him and playfully nudged him on the shoulder. "Why is that?"

Phil shrugged. "Well, because first of all, you get all wet and rain gets in between your lips and it mixes with saliva and it's just, eulgh! It's just kind of gross in my opinion…"

"I see…" I turned my attention back to the screen and bit my lip, "I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain…"

In the corner of my eye, I could see Phil turning to me with both of his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged, "it always seemed like there's something magical about it…"

"But aren't normal kisses supposed to feel magical? Even without the rain?"

I thought about it for a minute and shrugged again. He has a point, kisses are supposed to feel good but how should I know? I've never had a proper real kiss before. Those kisses from Jill weren't real, they weren't count as real (at least for me).

"I guess they are…" I replied, trying my best to hide the doubt in my voice.

* * *

_Phil checked his watch as he rode the lift back up to his parent's apartment, 8:24 pm. Hopefully, his mother hasn't gone mad yet since he was ordered to go out and buy soy sauce about an hour ago. And he hoped that Dan didn't feel too lonely since he left him there to continue watching a random movie that Martin put in. _

_He did promise Dan that he would be back real soon, and he would've been back sooner if the store was closer and if the line to pay wasn't so damn long._

_The lift's doors open and Phil quickly walked to his apartment door and unlocked it, closing the door and kicking off his shoes before he walked over to the kitchen where his mother was probably waiting an eternity for him. _

"_What took you so long, Phil?" his mother asked as Phil handed her the small paper bag that contained the soy sauce. _

"_I'm sorry…" Phil panted, he was a bit out of breath from speed walking all across the neighborhood, "I couldn't take the bus, traffic, so I had to sprint all the way to the store and the line was really long so…"_

"_T-That's fine dear, don't worry…" his mother said as she handed him a glass of water, "you must be exhausted…"_

_Phil happily took the water and chugged it down. "You have no idea…"_

"_You sure Dan's not staying for dinner?" his mother asked._

"_Probably not…" Phil shrugged, "I'll ask him again."_

_Phil's mother smile and nodded at him before she brought out the soy sauce from the grocery bag. Phil walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. _

"_Dan?" he called out._

_He looked around the lounge and spotted Dan, laid down and passed out on the sofa, peacefully sleeping while the movie was still being shown on TV. The sight brought a smile on Phil's face._

_Phil walked over to the couch and carefully sat down next to Dan, making sure that none of his movements was going to wake the boy up. Phil leaned in and watched as Dan slowly breath in and breath out, the smile on Phil's face only growing as he leaned closer._

He looks so cute and peaceful… _Phil thought to himself as he reached down and carefully brushed Dan's fringe away from his eyes to get a better look of his face._

_Phil felt a presence near the doorway and looked up to see Cornelia stood there, watching over them and wearing a sweet smile with a glass of water in hand. _

_Once Phil noticed her, he quickly drew his hand back and laced it together with his own, leaning back into the couch with his face completely flustered in red._

"_Oh Phil…" Cornelia breathed out as she walked over and sat down on the other couch next to him._

"_W-What? I didn't…" Phil stared down at his hands, "I-I wasn't doing anything…"_

_Cornelia clicked her tongue as she set the glass of water on the coffee table. She scooted closer to Phil and patted him reassuringly on the knee. _

"_I know exactly how you feel, Phil. I've been there…" Cornelia quietly said, "And its okay, Phil. You don't have to hide anything from us; you know we still love you even if you like guys. Hell, we will still love you even if you're a serial killer!"_

_Phil chuckled._

"_Okay, maybe not a serial killer but you get the point…" Cornelia playfully took back._

"_Thanks Cornelia…" Phil smiled, "but seriously, I-I'm not… I don't-… you know..?"_

_Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Phil. Deny all you want, but I know you like him. I can see it from the way you look at him; I can see it in your eyes." _

_Phil playfully shook his head from Cornelia's speculations but then quickly stopped once he realized she was serious. Phil didn't do anything else but sigh._

"_I don't know, Cornelia…what do you suggest I do?" he sadly asked her._

"_Ask him out on a date or something! It wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

"_Yeah, I _really_ wish it was _that _easy…" Phil sighed, "He's not like that, Cornelia. He has a girlfriend."_

_Cornelia raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "He does?"_

_Phil shrugged. _

"_Well, sort of… it's a really long story." Phil mumbled, "But it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way, alright? So can we just let it go..?"_

"_I don't know, Phil…" Cornelia smirked, "the way _he_ looks at _you_ and the way he acts around you…seem a bit different from platonic."_

_Phil's expression lit up a bit. "You think..?"_

_Cornelia nodded. "I'm telling you, Phil. You need to make a move before everything else is too late."_

_Phil turned his attention to Dan, still sleeping peacefully. He thought about it for a minute but then sadly sighed and turned his attention back to Cornelia. "I don't think that's a good idea…" _

_Cornelia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "W-Why not..?"_

"_He might not feel the same way and…" Phil bit his lip, "I don't want to lose what we already have. He's an amazing person; we get along with each other really well. I don't want to lose him as a friend, Cornelia…"_

_Cornelia stared down at her feet and sighed. "I guess your right. Maybe you just need to wait and see what happens. If he _does_ feel the same, then go for it, okay? Steal him away from his so called 'girlfriend'; you two would make an extremely cute couple!"_

_Phil blushed and flashed Cornelia a sad smile. "Thanks…"_

_Phil turned his attention back to Dan and lovingly stroked his locks, he was surprised he didn't wake up from the conversation._

"_So Dan's not staying?" Cornelia asked._

"_Nah, I'll wake him up in a bit and then maybe walk him back to his house if I'm up for it…" Phil simply said._

"_Ah well, if you do walk him back, don't forget to give him just a little peck on the cheek before you part ways!" Cornelia quietly squealed._

_Phil shook his head amusingly at the girl. "Shut up, Cornelia…"_

* * *

**A/N: Cornelia has got to be one of the first (and maybe one of the biggest) Phan shippers out there so she deserves to have a bit of a cameo ^^ so yeey! Phil likes Dan :P surprised? No? yeah xPP and I just realized after writing this chapter, I write faster if I write in 3rd person. so I don't know if I should switch to 3rd person. I could, but there's a reason why it's in Dan's POV.**

**and btw, the thingy that I typed at the very beginning of this chapter has got to be one of the most adorable things that Dan has ever said to Phil x] (I STILL can't get over it :P it was probably the thing that motivated me to write this story in the first place idk why xP) **

**next chapter will be filled with PHEELSPLOTION so look forward to that! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OOPS. PHEELSPLOTION CHAPTER IS MOVED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY. This is sort of a build up chapter for the Pheelsplotion one, so this chapter probably sucks, I'm sorry. I still hope you like it though ^^;  
**

**Oh yeah, I don't live in the UK but I've heard the sun sets at like 9 there (the sun sets at 6 from where I live) so I thought I'd just apply that in this story if you guys don't mind.**

* * *

"_Phil, you should tell Laura you like her. She's lovely, she gives good tit wanks."_

"_Charlie, I'm sure I give good enough tit wanks for him thank you very much…"_

_-Dan to Charlie Skies on Twitter (2010)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

"Watch your step!" I giggled and Phil quickly stepped over the random rock I pointed out.

Phil shortly joined in the laughter. "I could've died there!"

It was almost nine when Phil offered to walk me back home after he gently woke me up from my slumber and told me it was getting quite late, I didn't even realized I passed out on the sofa. He didn't really need to since it was getting late, but it was really sweet of him to make sure I get back home safe.

The sky was orange as the sun began to set and the breeze that flew by was starting to feel really cold. I slowly wrapped my arms around my torso and rubbed my hands over my shoulders, trying to get warmth in this thin jumper as the cold breeze pass through the fabric. I clenched my teeth together to stop it from clattering together from the cold.

"Hey," Phil suddenly whispered, "are you alright? You seem really cold…"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah- no, I'm fine. Really…" I said as my teeth slightly clanked together, making it frankly obvious that I was cold.

"You could have my coat if you want," Phil kindly offered, his cheeks turning a bit pink, "you could always return it tomorrow."

My face heated up as I shook my head at him. "N-No, it's okay. I'm fine- I'm fine, you don't need to!"

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah…" I said, staring down at the ground, "I mean, if you give me your coat, then _you'll_ get cold. And I don't want you to get cold. Plus my house isn't that far, I can handle it..."

"Alright then…"

I should've accepted his offer to be honest; I was clenching my teeth together so hard I swore I could feel it starting to break.

"So did you ever get to the end of the movie?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence, "You know, the one that Martin put in?"

Phil shook his head. "Nah, when I arrived back home, the credits were already rolling."

"Ah, I see…" I whispered, "What took you so long to get back, anyway?"

"The store was like a billion blocks away and I couldn't take any sort of faster transportation, bad traffic." Phil explained, "Why? Did you get lonely? If you did, I'm so sorry."

I hated to admit it but I kind of did. I've always been lonely so it didn't really matter anymore, I was sort of used to it. And for some reason, I couldn't tell Phil that, so I just shook my head and smiled at him. "No, it's okay. Your mum kept me company for a while, so I didn't feel too lonely."

Phil smiled back and let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. My mum really likes you, you know? Well, not like that, but she really wanted you to stay for dinner." Phil said, "Why couldn't you though?"

I shrugged. "I just needed to get back home as soon as possible; I forgot to tell my mum I was at yours, she might have a panic attack or something."

"Oh, I see..." Phil nodded.

A few minutes later we finally arrived in front of my house. I turned to Phil and sighed. "Alright, so this is where we part ways. Thanks for walking me here, Phil."

Phil smiled sweetly. "No problem, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get stabbed on your way back."

"Thanks," I chuckled out, "we should hang out more often. It was really fun, I had a great time."

I suddenly blushed when I realized that I made it sound like we just had out first date.

"We should," Phil simply agreed, "and again, I'm sorry about my brother and Cornelia bombarding in all of the sudden."

"No, that was fine. They were nice, they were fun."

Phil stared down at his feet and pursed his lips.

"I guess…" he mumbled. Phil suddenly snapped his head up and examined my house, "Your house is really nice."

I stared at my house and shrugged.

"Yeah, my mum maintains the house really well. We should hang out here sometime." I turned to Phil with a smirk, "Tomorrow, maybe?"

Phil looked at me with both of his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? Tomorrow? You sure your parents wouldn't mind?"

"My mum and dad are going to a holiday in India tomorrow; it's their anniversary. We'll have the entire place to ourselves." I felt like my face was completely flustered in red as I said that, "So that means no one's going to bombard on us."

Phil shyly smiled. "O-Okay, why not?"

"Yay!" I quietly squealed, "We could play Crash Bandicoot, DDR and watch movies! It'll be fun, I swear."

"Sounds great." Phil chuckled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll text you after school, alright?" I said as I went up to the door, "Bye Phil, don't get shot."

"Bye." Phil chuckled and waved before walking away into the neighborhood.

I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it. I quickly scrambled to the nearest window and pulled the curtains slightly to see Phil walking away with his head down and his hands in his pocket.

_I felt like I should've given him at least a hug good bye…_

Still looking out the window, I suddenly witnessed Phil trip on a step on the pavement. He fell down then quickly stood up and brushed himself like nothing happened. I let out a small giggle as he looked around frantically and made sure no one saw what just happened.

He suddenly made eye contact with me and there, I quickly realized that I was just staring at him through a window and how creepy that seemed in Phil's point of view.

My face went bright red as I moved away from the window, slightly embarrassed by the fact that Phil caught me staring lovingly at him. Was I staring lovingly at him? I was just watching him walk away; it wasn't like it meant anything.

"There you are Dan, why are you home late?" someone suddenly asked me from behind.

I turned around and saw my mum stood there with her arms crossed. "Where have you been?"

I shrugged at her question and simply said, "Out."

She raised her finger and pointed it at me, smirking a little behind her angry expression. "Why are you blushing?"

I lifted a hand and rubbed the side of my cheek, feeling the heat beneath them. "I-I don't know…"

* * *

I plopped myself on my small bed and let out a heavy sigh. After eating dinner and explaining to my parents why I was home late, I just needed to lie down for a bit and relax.

Today was a fun and long day. I really had fun at Phil's place, it was probably the most fun I've ever been in a while, and I was quite excited for Phil to hang out in here.

I could show him my room, my DVD and video game collection. I could show off my Guitar Hero skills and maybe impress him with my ability to play piano (even though I was quite shit at it, I hope he would still be impressed). I didn't even know why I was stressing myself out on how to impress Phil. Me and Phil are just going to hang out, have fun and have a bit of bonding time in the house, that was it…and we would be alone…together…in the house…who knows what could happen between us?

I quickly shook off that thought, my stomach suddenly feeling a bit weird. I reached out and grabbed a pillow, hugging it afterwards. Why was I even thinking like that? I wasn't supposed to be thinking stuff like that. Phil was my friend and that was that. In fact, we've only known each other for a couple of days and yet it seemed like he was my best friend already. Which was nice, at least I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I smiled at that thought as I felt both my eyelids close. I didn't realize how tired I was (even though I had a short nap at Phil's)

_I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to be a fun day, I know it. I can feel it._

* * *

"Over here, Danny-bear!" I heard Jill call out from a table as I walked around aimlessly in the cafeteria.

I nodded at her and followed her hand motions. She pulled out the chair next to her and patted on the seat, gesturing me to sit over there. I smiled at her offer and promptly sat down, setting my tray on the table.

"How are you, Dan?" she asked as she leaned up and sloppily pecked my cheek. I darted my eyes around the table and saw some of her friends giving me few reassuring smiles, it was like they all felt bad for me for enduring all of this just because Jill just wanted to win Scott back.

"I'm good," I said as I rearranged myself from my seat, scooting a bit farther away from Jill without her noticing and a bit closer to Chris, who was one of my only friends in the group. We both bonded over our slight hatred for Jill, which made everything a bit less lonely, "you?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe who called me fat behind my back today. Guess who?" she stared at me as if she actually wanted me to guess who. I shrugged at her.

"It was Claire, that bitch!" she exclaimed, "and to think that she was one of my best friends! Why would she even do that? That backstabbing whore…"

I stared blankly at my food and constantly poked it with my fork as I listened to Jill's never ending story about how much a bitch that girl, Claire, was. Jill was always like this, and I began to wonder why I fancied her in the first place. Was it because she was pretty? Maybe. But was that it? I fancied Jill because she was pretty? I never realized how shallow I was. But I knew I wasn't _that_ shallow, there must be some other reason why I liked Jill. I just didn't know what it was yet.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone familiar suddenly walked pass our table. I looked up and saw Phil, who was looking around the cafeteria for a seat.

I looked around my table and saw one vacant seat across from mine. I stared back up and thought about calling him and letting him sit in our table. I was about to call him when someone else on another table held their hand up and called him.

"Phil! Over here!" the guy with dark curly hair said.

I looked back up at Phil and saw him smile at the guy as he walked to him and sat on the seat next to the guy. The curly haired guy smiled back at Phil as he patted his back and I suddenly felt uneasy seeing that. Was I jealous? I shouldn't be, Phil was allowed to have other friends too, and I knew that. But I couldn't help but feel the need to stand up, drag Phil away from that guy and let him sit in _my_ table.

"Danny? Are you even listening?" Jill suddenly asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

I quickly turned to her. "I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her drink. "Chris said he's throwing a house party tomorrow. You want to come?"

I turned my attention to Chris with an eyebrow raised. "You're throwing a party?"

"Yeah, it's going to be epic. Why don't you come?" Chris said, smiling at me.

"O-Okay sure, why not?" I chuckled, "but wait, can I invite someone to come too?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure, who?"

"Umm, just my friend, Phil. He's kind of new and I wanted him to like, make friends and stuff…" I nervously said, looking down.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Is Phil that guy you were with last Friday?" Jill asked. I turned back to her and shyly nodded. "Well he seems kind of cool anyway, so why not?"

Jill turned away and continued her conversation with her friend. I suddenly felt Chris nudge my shoulder.

"Is Phil that guy you were staring at on the other table?" Chris asked quietly.

I looked at him with my mouth dropped slightly, as if I was about to deny what he just said. Chris just smirked at me.

"Oh Dan, I didn't know you swing that way." He joked and my face went red.

"I-I don't." I stuttered, my cheeks still burning, "I like him, but I only like him as a friend, okay?"

_"Oookay then…" Chris playfully rolled his eyes, "whatever you say."  
_

* * *

**A/N: Jealous!Dan is jealous x3 okay, so again, sorry if this chapter sucks but I SWEAR I'll make it up in the next chapter! In fact, I think the next chapter would be too long I think I'll have to split it into two, but it WILL be good! I promise! So look forward to that! ^w^**

btw, about the thingy on top with Charlie and Dan, I dunno if the girl's name is actually Laura. It was a twitter name and I had to go to her twitter and it said her name was Laura so I just put Laura ^_^_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I could've uploaded this chapter earlier this week but my brain was too busy EATING ITSELF. I've been feeling really ill lately and I couldn't bother writing anything. But I needed to write _something_, so I finished this chapter while I was still a bit delusional. I hope you forgive me for the terrible writing (or if you think it's a bad chapter) This chapter and the next chapter was supposed to be just one BIG CHAPTER but then I thought I should split it into two because idk, so this is kind of like ANOTHER build up chapter... sorry...**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you still like this chapter! ^^;  
**

* * *

"_I have Phil and I'm seeing Muse next year, SO FUCK YOU UNIVERSE. Life is what you make of it."_

_-Dan Howell on Twitter (2009)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

"And that's all for today, class." Mr. Flare finished up as the bell rang and everyone in the room started to pack up and leave, "Remember to do your homework."

I put away all of my things inside my bag and turned around my seat to see Phil doing the same. His head was down low as he packed away all of his books.

"Hey," I knocked on his desk to get his attention. He looked up at me and I smiled at him, "ready to go?"

Phil smiled back and zipped up his bag. "Yeah, just a sec."

He picked up a box of colored pencils that were left on his desk and scanned the room. He then held his hand up and shouted, "Peej!"

The same curly haired guy from before stood up from his seat, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Phil's desk. Phil handed him the colored pencils with a sweet smile, "Thanks for these."

The curly haired guy ginned as he took the box from Phil's hands. "You're welcome. If you need them again, you could always ask, okay?"

Phil nodded. "Thanks, but I'll probably buy my own. I don't want to use up all of yours."

"Yeah okay," the curly haired guy chuckled, "I'll be on my way now. See you tomorrow, Phil."

"See yah." Phil said as he watched the guy walk out of the room. And I couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous.

"So…" I said, breaking the slightly awkward silence of just watching the guy walk away, "who was that?"

Phil snapped his head away from the door and turned to me. "Oh, that's PJ. I met him in Art Class today. I didn't bring any coloring materials so I had to embarrassingly ask him if I could borrow some. Luckily, he was really nice and he lent me his extra box of colored pencils."

I nodded my head along and tried to hide the fact that I was feeling a bit jealous. I didn't want Phil to replace me already, we just met. Hopefully, our trip to my house would redeem my friendship with him.

"Well," I stood up and swung my bag over my back, "ready to head to my place?"

Phil's face suddenly lit up as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag. "Yeah!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm then we both walked out of the door.

"Oh by the way, my friend, Chris, is having a house party tomorrow. Want to go?" I suddenly asked him as we walked down the corridor.

"Me? Party? I don't think those two things really go together…" he awkwardly chuckled out as he stared down at the floor, still walking.

"No, I'm serious," I turned to him with a more sincere look, "you should go. C'mon, it'll be fun."

To be quite honest, I just wanted him to come so I wouldn't be alone and I'll actually have someone to talk to there.

Phil looked at me for a second before he finally considered. "Yeah, okay. Sure, but I don't think I have anything nice to wear."

"No problem, we'll go to town today!" I gleamed at him, "Let's go buy you some good clothes, yeah? You could also buy your own box of colored pencils while we're there. And then we could go to mine afterwards, sounds good?"

"Yeah…" Phil began to lighten up, "yeah! Why not?"

* * *

I took out my phone and checked the time. It was almost five when we entered the sixth clothing store; nothing seemed to catch Phil's fancy. Everything was either too expensive or too cringey, which I didn't really blame him, some things were a bit cringey. But we were entering Topman, so hopefully Phil _would_ buy something this time.

"These are all a bit too pricey, don't you think?" Phil asked as he browsed through a rack of clothes.

"That's what you said in the last five stores we went," I said as I approached him and examined the rack of clothes he was browsing through, "I think everything is pricey, unless you want to go to a thrift shop, if that's what you're trying to say."

"Nah, I'm good…" Phil sighed as he moved to another rack of clothes, "I just need to pick one that's worth the money."

"Okay then…" I shrugged at him. I examined the rack and found a particular clothing that I thought would suit Phil.

"Hey Phil," I called him and I brought out the shirt. He turned to me and I held up a simple blue plaid, "what about this? It's pretty simple, it's not that pricey, it's not that cringey and I think it'll suit you well."

He went over to me with a chuckle, took the shirt from my hands and examined it. "You think?"

"Yeah I mean, the blue brings out your eyes, and the black matches your hair, it also contrasts well with your pale skin." I simply said. I blushed a bit when I suddenly realized what I just said. Phil looked up at me and simply giggled.

"Err, sorry," I quickly apologized, even though I didn't even know what I was apologizing for, "yeah, but no, it _will_ suit you."

Phil looked back at the shirt and slowly nodded at it. "Yeah, okay. If you say so, I trust you."

I smiled at him as he slid the hanger out of the shirt. "I'm just going to see if it fits. I'll be back; you could just stay here and browse through some shirts if you're thinking of buying one too."

"Alright then," I told him as he made his was around the store and shyly approached the nicest looking shop assistant.

"Excuse me ma'am, but where's the dressing room?" I heard him ask. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Over here," she said as she walked across the store and showed him the room.

I watched them from a distance as Phil entered the room and came back out a few minutes later, wearing the blue plaid shirt and checked himself out on the mirror right outside the dressing room. I smiled to myself; he looked really good in the shirt. Even if it was just a simple plaid shirt, it still made him look gorgeous, and I couldn't stop staring at him.

I quickly looked away once I noticed that I've been staring for quite awhile now, I really needed to stop staring at him like that. I reproached the rack of clothes and pretended that I was busy browsing through them to make it seem like I've been looking at clothes the entire time as he changed into his shirt.

"It fits perfectly!" Phil enthusiastically said as he walked towards me. I turned around and saw him holding the shirt in his hands; he had already changed back into his normal uniform.

I smiled brightly at him and asked, "Is that all you're going to buy then?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I only need one and this is good enough. Plus, I don't much money on me today."

"Alright then, c'mon." I gestured him to follow me and we both walked to the cashier.

"You know…" Phil suddenly started while we were half way to the cashier, "I could be a fashion expert as well, like you."

I turned to him with a smile and shook my head in both confusion and amusement. "Wait, what? I'm not a fashion expert."

Phil looked at me and grinned, his tongue poking out in the corner of his mouth. My heart suddenly fluttered.

"Well the way you describe the shirt and how you knew it was going to suit me made it seem like you were such a fashion expert," Phil said, "I could be a fashion expert, you should get that shirt over there."

Phil pointed out the shirt that the mannequin we walked pass by wore. It was a white button up shirt with short sleeves and had small moths printed all over it as the design. I turned back to him and laughed.

"You know, that's kind of ironic since I'm afraid of moths." I said smiling.

"Really? Well that's another fun fact." Phil giggled as we finally approached the cashier.

I looked back at the moth covered shirt.

_I would probably still get it though.  
_

After we paid for the shirt and promptly left the store, I glanced at my phone. It was still kind of early, so I suggested we go around the shopping centre for a bit. Phil happily agreed and our first stop was an anime and video game store which me and Phil hyperventilated at. It made me really happy inside to know that Phil also loved anime and video games, which were probably the only things that were important in my life right now.

I dramatically gasped as I approached something that was probably the coolest and cutest thing that has ever existed.

"Oh my god, Phil look!" I squealed as I gestured Phil over, took the Tonberry plushie and held it in my hands. I must've looked like a complete idiot fangirling over a plushie but I didn't really care at the moment, "it's a frikin' Tonberry plushie! Look how adorable it is!"

I showed it to Phil and he grinned at it. "Did you see how much was it?"

I examined the plushie and found the price tag attached to the tail, quickly frowning as I saw the price.

"Oh… it's a bit expensive," I sadly said as I slowly and miserably returned the plushie back to its shelf. I turned to Phil and playfully pouted at him. He playfully pouted back and I chuckled as I turned back to the Tonberry plushie on the shelf, "I'm putting that at the very top of my Christmas wish list, though."

"Dan, it's still in the middle of the year, you're not allowed to say the 'C' word yet." Phil teasingly scolded. I giggled at him.

"Sorry," I smiled, "but it would be nice to get this for Christmas though, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Phil sighed, "yeah, it would."

As we moved away from the shelf and moved away from the subject of expensive plushies, we continued to look through the entire shop for something interesting that was not pricey. We split up for a bit to look through more stuff that we individually liked and something caught my eye. It was something wearable and it was something fluffy.

I hastily took it with a smile, wore the extra set it came in with and looked around the shop for Phil. Once I spotted him in the Death Note section, I tapped his shoulder and he turned around and giggled.

"What do you think?" I asked him as I showed him the big fluffy hat I was wearing and the fluffy paw gloves it came with.

"Very cute, Dan," Phil simply said in between his giggles, his cheeks turning a bit pink, "you going to get that?"

"Of course I will! It's amazing and it doesn't really cost that much so why not?" I grinned as I took the hat and the fluffy gloves off and held it in my hands, "what about you? You getting anything?"

"Maybe a Death Note poster or that Alphonse Elric plush I saw earlier that was on sale," Phil said, "I don't really know, I'm still deciding."

"Take your time, Phil." I chuckled at him.

After several minutes of deciding, he finally decided to get the Alphonse plushie instead. We both paid for our stuff and happily left the shop. I took out my phone and checked the time again. I told him we had enough shopping and it was time to head to my house to hang out for a bit since it was getting a bit late. And with those words, my stomach boiled with excitement.

On our way out the shopping centre, we passed by an arcade place and at the very entrance of it stood a claw machine, which was surprising because it wasn't there the last time I came here.

"Hey that's new," I pointed at the claw machine. I've always loved one of those and I barely see one out in the open. I stopped walking and looked at Phil "can we try it out?"

Phil smiled at me and nodded, "Yeah, of course!"

I smiled brightly at him as I quickly approached the machine and searched my pockets for coins to slot in. I felt Phil's eyes on me as I found some change and slotted the coin it.

"Here we go," I whispered to myself as I moved the claw around and aimed for the Where The Wild Things Are plushie at the back of the machine. The claw stopped above it and I quickly pressed the "Grab" button. The claw lowered, grabbed the arm of the character and brought it up. I grinned at my own victory; I've never really won anything from claw machines. But then I suddenly frowned as the plushie's arm slipped from the claw's grasp and fell back down to its original place.

"So close!" I hissed as I turned to Phil and he gave me a sad smile, "Oh well, I guess that's that. It was a pretty good try though…"

"Let me try," Phil said in a soft tone as he approached the machine and slotted a coin in. I watched closely as he moved the claw and re aimed for the toy I tried to get. He pressed the "Grab" button and it instantly grabbed the torso of the plushie and brought it back up with no problem.

My jaw slowly dropped in awe as the machine smoothly brought the plushie to the drop off and released it there. I whipped my head to look at Phil with an extremely surprised expression. "Wha- how did you do that?!"

Phil chuckled at my expression then bent down to grab the toy from the drop off.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm secretly the world championship at getting toys from claw machines," he said as he brought the plushie back up with him and smiled at me, "I actually competed in the Olympics and won 3 golden medals."

I rolled my eyes at him and giggled at his statement. "Well, that explains a lot then."

I was about to congratulate Phil on getting the plushie when he suddenly handed it to me with a smirk, "Here."

I looked down at the toy and looked back up at Phil, then down again on the toy and back up at Phil until I finally realized what he was trying to tell me. "W-Wait no, Phil. _You_ won it, so _you_ get to keep it. It's only fair that way."

"No, I won it for _you_, so _you_ get to keep it," Phil said, "you were devastated when you found out the Tonberry plushie was expensive so why not give you something else instead, it's better than nothing."

"But Phil-"

"C'mon, it's yours, I insist."

It took me a moment before I sighed and gave up the fight as I slowly took the toy from Phil's hand, looking at it for a second before a smile finally made its way back up my face. I looked back up at Phil and he gave me a sweet smile, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I didn't know why I felt like that but whatever the reason was, I didn't really care. It felt nice, I've never felt like this before.

"Thanks," I whispered to him as I smiled back and tried to hide the blush on my face.

"'welcome…" Phil simply said as he stared at the ground and looked back up, his face was also quite red, "so… your place?"

My eyes widened as I looked outside, it was looking a little dark already. How long have we been here? "Y-Yeah, c'mon!"

* * *

"Wow, it got dark really fast…" I said as we exited the shopping centre and walked down the street as I clutched tightly on the Where The Wild Things Are plushie in my hand, "how long have we been playing in there?"

"I don't know but it didn't feel that long, though," Phil said as we turned to a corner in the street and saw the Manchester Eye in front of us. We both looked up at the wheel in awe as we continued to walk.

"Whoa, is that the Manchester Eye?" Phil asked.

"Yup, it looks kind of scary up close like it's about to fall and crush us all." I joked.

"Have you even been on it?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I didn't really have the time to go on it and no one would really invite me to go. I want to, though."

Phil turned to me with a smile. "Why don't we go then?"

"Really?" I chuckled at him, "Us?"

"Yeah! Why not? I mean, obviously not today, I don't have any money on me anymore but we should really go on it one day!" Phil gleamed, "C'mon Dan, it would be really cool, what do say?"

I thought about it for a little bit before considering it. "Yeah, alright then. When?"

Phil looked back up at the wheel and shrugged. "I don't know but one day. We'll go on it before the year ends, I promise."

I smiled at him. "Okay then, you promised."

Phil happily nodded as we turned into another corner and continued to walk back home. I looked up at the clouds and the sky suddenly thundered.

_I guess that explains why it was so dark, it was about to rain, typical UK weather._

"Looks like it's about rain…" Phil pointed out the obvious.

"I guess it is."

"_We better hurry then before we get caught in the rain." Phil said, walking a little faster now.  
_

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAY BUILD UP CHAPTERS ARE OVER. Again, sorry if this chapter sucks (I was delusional when I wrote this), I'll make it up in the next chapter (I know I said that in the previous chapter but I swear this time) the next chapter will be like the ULTIMATE PHAN CHAPTER FILLED WITH SEVERAL PHAN REFERENCES (if you guys could get them all) but don't expect too much of it because it might be terrible again :P (I'll try my best to NOT make it terrible) and it may take a while if I'm going to make it not crap :P**

**btw speaking of Phan references, there's actually 3 (or maybe 4) in this chapter. can you guys find them all? ^-^**

**I PROMISE the next one will be good! But like I said, it's gonna take a while but it will be worth it! I SWEAR!**


End file.
